Doki Doki Literature Club Wiki:Policy
These are the policies of the . The policy lists acceptable practices that the community should follow. With these rules, it will help push towards a wiki that will serve to be a reliable encyclopedia and community for Doki Doki Literature Club. If any of the do's and do not's are violated or met respectively, there will be consequences. Wikia's Terms of Use, Global Guidelines, Privacy Policy, Licensing, and Community Creation Policy co-exist with the local dot points below, so it is highly recommended to read them thoroughly as well. Do's Editing * Write articles with a neutral point of view. This means one must be writing the article with an educated mind of the subject, but are not subject to influence that may create bias or prejudice in the writing. * All content within the articles must be verifiable if there ever is a sentence that can be questionable or possibly challenged. If it exists, please put a reference that is confirmed to be an official source, a reference to the image in Doki Doki Literature Club, or as a quote from a character in Doki Doki Literature Club. If you cannot find one, use the template. * If one sees that a page has been vandalized during a time where no local wiki-related staff, such as admins, are present, the edit and contact one. Do not war with the vandal. Protip: If the user appeared out of nowhere with their first edit being vandalous, see their message wall and contact the admin who sent the first message under Wikia. This is because the admin chosen is determined to have recently been available. Community * Help the user who is in need of assistance whether they have contacted anyone specifically or not. Even an attempt is appreciated as it encourages teamwork to find the solution and learn from the experience. * Think like a bad guy, but do not commit the bad thing. Thinking like a bad guy helps to establish rules that do not exist to repel the attempts a real bad guy would do if the rule did not exist, such as gaming the system or finding exploits and loopholes in existing rules. The policy not only acts as a guideline for users to follow but is also a shield that helps deter what would be unacceptable away. * Common sense is key. Think hard about what is about to be said or done and what is allowed outside the range all of these rules can list. Do not's Editing * Do not intentionally compromise the wiki. This includes vandalizing, spamming, and committing illegal offenses. * Do not publish any false or unverifiable information. The evidence needs to be blunt and can be reproduced by everyone else (restricted access to evidence is not admissible). * Do not add fan-made content to the mainspace articles of the wiki. The wiki documents only what has been endorsed by Dan Salvato and his team if enough information is available for it. * Do not write an article outside of a neutral point of view. * Do not revert a user's edit without an edit summary explaining the action unless it is beyond reasonable doubt intended to be disruptive. If there is an edit dispute (say if a user reverted your edit), do not revert it back. Instead, message them on their message wall explaining your edit, deconstructing the other user's edit, and asking why they undid the edit. This helps to create a discussion that will result in a consensus. Community * Do not ship real-world people for any reason under any context unless consent is confirmed by all parties involved. * Do not roleplay on the wiki. While some fanon content is allowed in moderation, roleplay is a particular problem because it is ongoing, frequent enough to flood activity feeds of other activities, and provides little benefit for a wiki striving to be an encyclopedia for Doki Doki Literature Club first. You may visit the Doki Doki Literature Club Fandom Wiki or visit this wiki's Discord server for the appropriate roleplay channel instead. * The wiki allows a mild amount of expletives, but mind the use of frequent or strong language outside of reasonable, non-excessive educational purposes. * Do not game the system. This is when a user manipulates the rules for one's desired outcome, usually a malicious one, such as edging at the shoreline of the rules just so the users deem it a gray area for no other reason than they did not go too far in their act. * Do not come to this wiki to attract or create disruption from other communities. Please settle local problems on the wiki it started in or on Community Central. * Do not disrupt the wiki's social circle by making counterproductive, inappropriate, off-topic, libelous, nonsensical or malicious comments whether it is towards people or not. This can include personal attacks, threatening legal action, expressing gross incivility, and trolling. ** Amending to this dotpoint, comments are encouraged to have a point and purpose. For example, asking an interesting question to be answered with a discussion or answer is a productive comment. Comments only containing "just Monika," "gently opens the door," "I'm scared of insert," "best girl," and so on are not productive comments and flood the discussion space. * Do not create an account that exists to commit . The only two uses considered legitimate is if the account is an authorized bot used for specific tasks or is an account that discontinues the old account for the purpose of starting over (which is only acceptable if the old account is not currently under editing/community sanctions). Miscellaneous * All languages are allowed, but it would be best to make the attempt to use a translator or speak English. It is otherwise difficult to moderate and otherwise leads to troubling miscommunication. If you cannot comfortably read and understand these rules, then unless you can contact a person who understands your primary language to help you, for your sake, it would be best to leave the wiki. * If a user has a username that has any form of characters, words or phrases connected to any controversial or negative connotations, then regardless of the given context or reasoning, the account will be blocked (temporarily if renaming is available), and the user will be requested to create an account with a more appropriate username. * Common sense is key. Rely on it as you continue to improve the wiki. This also means that if a rule or guideline is preventing you from improving the wiki, ignore it, for this wiki is not a bureaucracy. If you feel your changes can help further benefit the wiki, please present it so it can be amended into the wiki's infrastructure. Always remember, however, that a consensus of at least 80% of users must be reached before it can ever take effect. * Do not use link shorteners or any link disguises anywhere as they both hide the real URL, extract information, and serve as a redirect (which means more server load and more data used), especially for other redirects that are also disguised links. ** If you see any link that has been shortened or otherwise looks suspicious or if a moderator says not to check such a link, for security purposes, do not click it or announce its content until the appropriate moderator verifies the link and announces it is okay. You are free to check the link yourself if you know what you are doing, but if you do not comply with the above requests, then you are setting a very risky example for other users, and the appropriate action will be taken. * Have a good time on the .